<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creative Writing 1100 Week Three Exploratory Writing: preparation for Fictional Scene Assignment by BunnyBoi1998, Nikkie2571</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748505">Creative Writing 1100 Week Three Exploratory Writing: preparation for Fictional Scene Assignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBoi1998/pseuds/BunnyBoi1998'>BunnyBoi1998</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571'>Nikkie2571</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creative Writing 1100 assignments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Shopping, thrift stores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBoi1998/pseuds/BunnyBoi1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This assignment was supposed to be a way for the students to work up to the fictional scene assignment, but I uh, I did that one first instead.... whoops. </p><p>The idea was similar, take a seed sentence and write a scene from it. but with the 15 minute time limit that the other exploratory writing assignments had.</p><p>----</p><p>The woman in the red hat ended up buying almost everything in the store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creative Writing 1100 assignments [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creative Writing 1100 Week Three Exploratory Writing: preparation for Fictional Scene Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It clashed with her hat. Not the whole outfit, but the scarf definitely did. So she put it back on the shelf. Very little clashed with her hat, since it was a soft red knitted thing, but clothes that did weren’t worth her time or her money.</span>
</p><p><span>She pulled another scarf off the shelf, this one green and long and held it up, comparing it to the other things she was trying on. It went well with the shoes, being a similar colour, but it clashed with the purse she was trying.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Though… she knew she had a purse at home, an azure one that would work, and imagining it there, reflected in the mirror instead of the purple one… yes, that would work.</span></p><p>
  <span>She dropped the scarf in the cart next to her, growing the pile steadily. Off to her left, down the aisle the shelves were nearly empty, only single pieces of clothing dotting what used to have been full. The cheap sheet metal gleaming white instead of hiding behind colours and patterns and textures that so intrigued and mystified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled to herself as she held up a pink scarf and then dropped that too into the cart. Thrift stores were so fun, so lovely to visit. So many things to see, to buy, to own, and at such low prices!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you work here?” someone asked from her right, where the shelves were still full to bursting with opportunity and potential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to look, to see another woman curiously and almost hopefully looking at the pile of clothes she had in her cart, looking at a striped blouse she had picked up from the far end of the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered her eyes into something that resembled a glare, but wasn’t. No, she wasn’t angry or disappointed or anything quite so active. No, she was unimpressed with the other woman for her presumption, her lack of thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ma’am,” she said, her words polite despite her tone not quite matching, “but as you can see, since I am trying on clothes, I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> work here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other woman flushed a bit and muttered a quick “sorry”, and tossed a forlorn look at the striped blouse before turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in the red hat sighed. “You can have it, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forlorn woman turned, expression hopeful once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she asked, her expression as sunny as the yellow band she had in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really,” the over-shopper replied, dropping another scarf on the pile and then pulling the striped blouse out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunny woman smiled at her and muttered a quiet “thanks”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opportunist rolled her. “It’s a good blouse, you have good taste. I respect that… and you’ll look good in it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunny woman smiled brighter and then retreated, clearly intent to go buy the blouse before the woman in the red hat actually bought up the entire store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… almost the entire store.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you like my stuff you can join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>